Possessive: Prequel
by G.Nara
Summary: —Hidupmu sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan di luar sana. Mandiri setelah sadar dirimu hanyalah sendiri di dunia ini. Itu bukan penghambat untuk menjalani hidup, kau menikmatinya. Hingga Kamisama membawamu kepada takdir dimana kau bertemu dengan sosok yang mengubah hidupmu.


Summary: Hidupmu sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan di luar sana. Mandiri setelah sadar dirimu hanyalah sendiri di dunia ini. Itu bukan penghambat untuk menjalani hidup, kau menikmatinya. Hingga Kamisama membawamu kepada takdir dimana kau bertemu dengan sosok yang mengubah hidupmu.

* * *

**Bleach** disclaimer **Tite Kubo**

Warning: AU, OOC, **bad-Author**, Typo(s), EYD error.

Fic ini mengandung unsur ke-**gaje**-an yang tinggi. Segera tekan '**back**' kalo merusak mood!

* * *

…

Kring… Kring…

"Irrashaimase, Goshujin-sama!"

Kau tersenyum kepada setiap pelanggan di café tempatmu bekerja kini. Ini adalah hari pertamamu. Sedikit canggung ketika kau mengantarkan pelanggan di hadapanmu menduduki salah satu kursi di café. Tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan gelagat canggungmu karena senyuman manis yang selalu kau layangkan dengan tulus kepada semua orang itu. Bahkan kaupun diterima bekerja di sini berkat senyum dan sikap periang yang kau miliki. Pemilik café ini juga tak percaya jika kau adalah sosok yang sering mengalami kegugupan ketika kau mulai tampil di publik.

Kini kau tengah memberikan buku menu kepada pelanggan di depanmu. Dia segera memesan tanpa membuka lembar yang lain, dan saat itu kau langsung tahu bahwa ia sudah biasa ke sini dari tingkahnya.

Kring… Kring…

"Ahh.. Irrashaimase!" Kau menyapa lagi ketika mendengar bel di atas pintu café itu berdering. Kali ini seorang pria dengan rambut selaras warna senja di ambang pintu sana, membuatmu terperangah. Pria itu, nampak sangat… berbeda. Kesan tegas juga angkuh tergaris jelas pada wajahnya, namun itu tak mengurangi keelokan setiap inci tubuh pria itu yang termasuk ke dalam kategori sempurna. Hal yang sama yang terjadi kepadamu juga terjadi kepada setiap wanita di café ini, kalian menatap kagum pada pria di depan pintu itu. Entah apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga kalian tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan mata kalian darinya.

Pria itu sendiri tengah menelisik seluruh isi café bergaya victorian ini. Mungkin ia mencari tempat untuk duduk, pikirmu. Maka dengan mantap kau melangkah mendekatinya, menyapanya dengan penuh senyum namun kau tak sadar, sikapmu itu lantas membuat atasanmu—pria dengan gaya agak ke-_girly_-an itu—terperanjak kaget. Dia mendatangimu, menarik lenganmu untuk mundur selangkah sementara dirinya langsung melempar sebuah senyum kepada pelanggan dengan setelan jas—yang nampak mahal—di hadapan kalian kini.

Atasanmu tertawa canggung, dan lihat pria di hadapanmu itu! Ia sama sekali tak mencoba membalas senyum yang atasanmu berikan. Karena hal itu, kau jadi tahu pria di hadapanmu itu sungguhlah seperti parasnya, angkuh.

"Moshiwake arimasen, Kurosaki-sama! Dia maid baru, dan dia tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat ini. Tapi, saya akan segera mengurusnya." Atasanmu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kau mengerti. Namun satu hal yang kau pahami, adalah atasanmu baru saja mengatakan kau lancang, dan itu sedikit membuatmu kesal, maka kau pun melepas tanganmu dari cengkramannya dengan kasar dan memilih mengambil jarak.

Lagi-lagi kau tak sadar pada keadaanmu, hal itu rupanya diperhatikan sosok pria di hadapan kalian. Ia tersenyum miring, dan kau mendapatinya sedang menatapmu saat ini.

"Biarkan dia yang melayaniku!" suara baritone yang hangat itu menghinggapi indera pendengarmu, membuat kau serta atasanmu mengangkat kepala kalian menatapnya.

Kau terlihat terpesona hanya dengan mendengar suara hangat itu sementara atasanmu, dia hanya mengangguk dan berpesan padamu untuk bersikap ramah dan sopan kepada pria di hadapan kalian.

Kau bingung, kenapa atasannya itu sangat memperlakukan pelanggan itu dengan berbeda. Kau sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin pria pelanggan itu adalah koleganya.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengantarku duduk?" suara hangat itu kembali terdengar, membuatmu berbalik dan menatap langsung manik hazel yang tenang dan menghanyutkanmu sesaat. Lagi-lagi kau terpesona pada kharisma pria itu.

"Moshiwake arimase, Goshujin-sama! Silahkan ikuti saya!" kau sedikit bergetar ketika memintanya mengikutimu. Kau memilih tempat terpojok dekat jendela, dimana _good-view_ café ini dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat itu. Dan itu yang kau katakan sebagai salah satu _point _café ini.

Kau menarik kursi untuknya dan membiarkannya duduk dengan nyaman. Setelah itu kau memberikannya buku menu dan bersiap untuk mencatat pesanannya. Kembali kau terpesona oleh parasnya. Padahal saat ini ia hanya duduk dan membuka lembar menu yang kau berikan, namun ia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang berada di depanmu dengan cahaya yang menyinari setiap tubuhnya. Seketika, ia penuh dengan kesan misterius di matamu kerena mengumbar aura seperti malam dan pagi dan itu tak tentu.

Tap!

Ia menutup buku menu itu dan menyadarkanmu dari keterpesonaanmu padanya. Ia berbalik kepadamu, melempar sebuah senyum lembut sedang kau bersiap mencatat pesanannya. Tetapi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah apa yang kau harapkan—bahkan mungkin hal yang tak kau sangka.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" ia bertanya namun respon bingung yang kau tunjukkan—membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Hal itu membuatmu merona malu. Matanya menatapmu tajam dan kau tahu saat itu jantungmu—yang sudah berdebar kencang karena melihat pesonannya itu—bisa langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Shi-Shiratama, Goshujin-sama!" jawabmu.

"Ya. Aku mau itu!." kau terkejut. Ia memesan makanan kesukaanmu, bahkan memesan untuk dua porsi. Kau mencatatnya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Kau melihat semua maid menatapmu bingung, kau melempar senyum namun tak ada yang membalasnya, membuatmu seketika berpikir ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka semua.

Atasanmu mendekat, menaruh tangannya dipundakmu dan berkata bahwa dirimu harus sanggup mengurusi pria yang ia sebut bernama Kurosaki-sama itu. Kata-kata itu semakin membuatmu bingung, maka dengan berani kau bertanya kepada atasanmu. Jika ini mengenai pria yang dilayanimu, maka kau harus tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

Atasanmu mendesah kecil. Ia memberitahu bahwa pria yang dilayani olehmu itu adalah pemilik gedung café ini, dia juga adalah pemilik perusahaan Kurosaki C.O yang terkenal itu. Hal ini tak lantas membuatmu terkejut. Namun, perjelasan selanjutnya dari atasanmu membuatmu terdiam dan sedikit berkeringat.

Dengan penuh penekanan, atasanmu mengatakan jika pria itu sedikit berkelainan mental, dan suatu hal sekali jika ia mau dilayani olehmu. Kau masih terdiam—tidak! Kau takut, pemikiran aneh-aneh mulai terbayang di benakmu. Dia mengizinkanmu melayaninya? Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?

Seorang koki memberikanmu pesanan pria bermarga Kurosaki itu kepadamu. Kau jadi ragu untuk melangkah. Namun kau tahu, kau tak bisa men-_judge _seseorang hanya berdasarkan cerita orang lain sebelum kau mengenal orang itu sendiri.

Kau lalu mulai keluar dari dapur, tak lupa senyum termanismu kau pasang. Dalam hati kau berdoa semoga kau masih orang yang sama di mata pria itu setelah mendengar pengakuan atasanmu.

Pintu dapur itu terbuka dan pria itu langsung memandang ke arahmu. Ia juga tersenyum, bahkan kini ia tersenyum hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi—membuatmu geli untuk tidak membalas senyum itu semakin lebar.

Kau menaruh pesanan pria itu di tengah meja bundar di hadapanmu dan mengundur diri sebelum ia menahan tanganmu—menghentikanmu di tempat untuk berbalik menatap tangan kekar yang menggenggam lengan kecilmu.

"Kau mau 'kan menemaniku makan?" ia meminta. Sungkan, kau merasa sedikit risih. Dengan baju maid yang kau kenakan, ia memintamu untuk makan bersamanya? Apa ia sedang mempermalukanmu? Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibirmu tanpa peduli jika itu menarik minat pelanggan lain untuk melihat.

Pria itu terkekeh geli. Ia berdiri dan membiarkanmu menduduki satu kursi di hadapannya. Ia mengambil nampan di tanganmu dan memberikannya kepada maid lain. Kemudian, ia menaruh satu porsi shiratama ke depanmu sementara dirinya, kembali ke kursinya dan menarik satu porsi lagi shiratama. Ia tersenyum kepadamu, entah ia sedang menebar pesona atau apa. Kau merona karena ulahnya.

Ia memintamu makan lebih dulu, tentu hal itu membuatmu canggung namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Sosok itu nyatanya ramah, kalian bercengkrama mengenai hal yang kalian berdua ketahui dan itu menambah minatmu untuk mengetahui banyak hal tentang pria itu.

Dari cerita-cerita singkatnya kau dapat menangkap sisi hangat pria itu. Ia benar-benar sosok penuh cinta. Sayang, kau sedikit terperangah ketika mengetahui pria itu juga sama sepertimu, sebatangkara setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan tanpa sadar ia terdengar seperti tengah curhat kepadamu. Ia mengatakan hidupnya hampa setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Segera kau meraih tangannya, mengelus punggung tangannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyupport untuknya. Kalian baru saja kenal, namun entah mengapa kau tak suka melihat ia bersedih.

Ia tersenyum, senang mendengarmu mencemaskannya dan sigap kau mengangkat tanganmu dari tangannya, beralih menyusupkan anakan surai panjangmu kebelakang telinga dan kau mulai berucap…

"Arigatou… Goshujin-sama—"

"Ahahaha… Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil aku Ichigo." kau kembali tercengang menatapnya. Ia memintamu memanggil nama kecilnya dengan mudah, jujur kau senang. Kau sadar, kau… menyukai pria ini, Kurosaki Ichigo—sejak awal melihatnya.

"Um…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Praaang!

Bunyi gelas pecah dan makian menggema di dalam sebuah restaurant keluarga—tempat biasanya kau menghabiskan malam untuk melayani setiap keluarga yang datang di tempat kerjamu yang lain.

Kau menutup matamu, sedikit takut untuk menatap sosok pria tinggi besar di hadapanmu. Dia adalah seorang pelanggan yang karena kesalahannya sendiri baru saja menjatuhkan piring makannya, namun ia malah menyalahkanmu atas ulahnya.

Kau telah meminta maaf dan kini tengah mengangkat pecahan piring itu untuk kau buang, namun pelanggan itu rupanya tak menyadari ketika memajukan kakinya untuk menarikmu berdiri. Ia mengijak jemari kecilmu, tepat ketika kau akan mengangkat potongan piring. Hal itu membuat jemarimu berdarah, kau meringis kesakitan namun pelanggan itu kembali menyalahkanmu. Mengatakan karena kesalahanmu sendiri menaruh jemarimu tepat di tempat yang akan dipijaknya.

Darah merembes, mengaliri jemari putihmu, kau nampak pucat dengan keringat yang mengucur. Terlalu banyak darah membuatmu merasa sedikit mual dan hampir lunglai ketika sebuah tangan kekar melilit lenganmu dan dengan cepat pria di hadapanmu itu ambruk dengan bibir yang berdarah.

Kau menengok ke sampingmu, sosok pria yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu kau layani di café maupun restaurant ini, dengan heroiknya datang menolongmu dan kembali membalas setiap tudingan pelanggan bejat di hadapannmu. Kau senang, amat senang malah. Tetapi kau sedikit tersentak dengan kata yang menjadi pelengkap kalimat heroik itu.

"Dia milikku! Jadi jangan sekali-kali menyakiti milikku."

Dia lalu mengajakmu mengambil tempat di salah satu meja. Ia mendekatkan satu kursi ke kursimu, menarik jari telunjukmu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. "Ugh!" kau meringis. Ia meneguk darahmu dengan sendikit sensual. Menjilatnya seperti es krim, bahkan mengecupnya sesekali tanpa peduli pada ancamanmu yang mengatakan bahwa jemarimu kotor.

"Diamlah!" ia membalas namun tetap untuk menjilat jemarimu.

Kau tersipu, jantungmu terus berpacu. Dalam hati kau berniat untuk menenangkan jantungmu, namun selalu tak bisa jika yang kau hadapi adalah pria oranye di hadapanmu. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga kau benar-benar terjerat pada pesonanya seperti ini.

Ia telah melepas kulumannya pada jarimu, dan tersenyum kepadamu seolah ia sedang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia lalu melilit jarimu dengan perban setelah seorang pelayan di restauran memberikannya sekotak P3K.

"Kau manis…" bibirmu berguman tanpa sadar. Memandang wajah seriusnya itu, membuatmu geli untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan kefokusannya kepadamu dan bertanya apa yang baru saja kau gumamkan. Kau menggeleng, sejujurnya kau tahu ia mendengar ucapanmu itu, namun ia senang untuk menggodamu seperti ini. Kau jadi teringat ia pernah mengatakan suka ketika melihat kedua pipimu yang mencuatkan rona merah karenanya. Dan sejak itu, kau tahu ia juga sungguh memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan kepadanya.

Tapi hari ini, kau sadari hal baru padanya. Ia memiliki sebuah sisi kepribadian yang hanya terjadi jika itu mengenai dirimu. Ia posesif bahkan sebelum kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih—oh itu yang kau harapkan akan ia katakan kepadamu.

"Selesai!" ia berucap, mengaburkan semua lamunanmu. Kau mengucapkan _arigatou _dan hendak beranjak namun ia kembali mendudukanmu ke kursi, memintamu untuk tidak kemana-mana sementara dirinya beranjak keluar dari restaurant ini.

Ia agak lama kembali, membuatmu risih karena takut akan dimarahi oleh atasanmu. Kau memandang jarum jam besar di dinding kuning itu. Semenit, jika dalam semenit pria itu tak kembali, maka kau akan mengabaikan kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek! Jarum panjang berpindah posisi. Tepat semenit sudah. Kau mendesah dan langsung berdiri dari tempat itu dan beranjak. Ia membuatmu merasa kecewa, namun haruskah kau merasakan itu? Sedang kau dan dirinya tak ada hubungan apapun.

Kakimu masih terpacu untuk menggapai pintu menuju dapur ketika kau merasakan seseorang berlari dari arah belakangmu dan membuatmu berbalik.

Amethyst indahmu melebar, tak percaya dengan yang kau lihat. Kurosaki Ichigo, tepat di hadapanmu penuh dengan keringat, napasnya terengah-engah, namun bukan itu yang membuatmu menatap tak percaya.

Sebuket mawar merah, dan sebuah kotal berukuran kecil di hadapanmu, membuatmu segera menaruh jemari-jemarimu ke depan bibirmu yang terperangah. Pemikiranmu menjalar cepat jika kedua benda itu akan ia berikan kepadamu.

"Maaf aku lama, mobilku kuparkir jauh karena parkiran di sini penuh." Ia terkekeh lalu membetulkan tegap tubuhnya dan mengambil satu langkah mendekatimu.

Jantungmu semakin berdetak kencang. Kalian menjadi pusat perhatian dan ia membuatmu merona karena ulahnya kini. Tangan kananmu diangkatnya untuk memegang buket mawar itu. Ia meremas tanganmu berikut buket dalam genggaman kalian, seolah tak mau kau melepas buket itu atau mengatakan kata penolakan pada pemberiannya.

"Rukia… maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?" kini ia menyodorkanmu kotak cincin berwarna biru dongker itu dan menunjukkan sebuah cicin emas putih dengan sapphire ungu sebagai inti cinci itu. Simpel namun kau terlihat sangat menyukainya. Buktinya kau mengangguk cepat dan segera bergerak menelusupkan lengan kecilmu ke kedua sisi dada pria itu dan mengatakan "Ya!" berkali-kali bahkan terdengar tak sabaran.

Pria dalam pelukanmu itu terkekeh namun membalas pelukanmu lalu menangkat wajahmu untuk dikecupnya. Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai caranya mengecupmu walau terkesan kasar dan penuh rasa kepemilikan ketika lidahnya menjilati bibirmu, kau tertawa kecil lalu menjauhkan tubuhmu sedikit darinya.

Bibir manis yang baru mencumbumu, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum khasnya. Bibirnya berguman lagi dan anggukan mantap kau layangkan. Malam ini dia membuatmu sangat senang dengan kejutan itu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Kurosaki, Rukia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Sebuah Bugatti hitam-merah metalik terparkir tepat di teras sebuah rumah megah bergaya eropa abad ke-16. Rumah megah yang berada di ujung jalan Karakura ini adalah rumah kekasihmu.

Kau keluar dari mobilnya dengan riang, memandang seluruh pekarangan yang besar itu dengan senyum yang manis dan berpaling ke sisi lain pintu mobil hanya untuk memberikan senyummu kepada kekasihmu.

Priamu itu mengunjungimu tepat 30 menit yang lalu di flat kecilmu dan menarik begitu saja tubuhmu keluar dari flat. Ini adalah hari pindahanmu ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya bukan maumu seperti ini, namun begitu kau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi ia langsung memutuskan hal sepihak ini. Bahkan kau tak dibiarkan berkemas dulu karena ia berkata bahwa baju-bajumu telah ia siapkan dan barang-barang pentingmu akan ia ambil setelah membawamu ke rumah ini lebih dulu.

Kau mulai melangkah, mendekati hamparan bunga lili yang adalah penghias di sekitar tempatmu berpijak. Tanganmu bergerak mencoba memetik setangkai bunga ketika sebuah lengan kekar menyusup dari sampingmu, menghentikan pergerakan tangan mungilmu di tempat. Kau berbalik, priamu menggeleng dan memintamu untuk mengikutinya melangkah.

Pintu putih besar di hadapanmu terbuka dan banyak sekali maid yang memberimu hormat. Kikuk, kau membalas sapaan itu dan lihat! Tingkahmu membuat kekasihmu malah tertawa geli. Ia mengatakan kau tak perlu membalas sapaan itu, namun kau membentaknya mengatakan bahwa itu tak sopan. Bahkan kau menceramahi pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darimu itu bahwa jika dirinya ingin dihormati, maka dia harus menghormati orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Dan apa respon kekasihmu itu? Ia hanya menertawakanmu dan segera menarikmu menaiki tangga di tengah ruangan itu. Kalian menelusuri koridor yang panjang dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Kau dapat melihat sebuah pintu besar lain di ujung koridor ini. Entah kau sedang berada dimana, kau tak peduli. Kau hanya terfokus pada tingkah kekasihmu. Ya, kekasihmu itu selalu mengeluarkan sikap protektifnya kepadamu, bahkan tanganmu masih terus ia genggam dalam setiap langkahnya. Tak apa, kau sendiri menyukai hal ini. Kau merasa hangat ketika sikap itu ia tunjukkan.

Krieeeeeet!

Pintu di hadapan kalian terbuka, menampakkan ranjang besar dengan kelambu putih yang nampaknya terbuat dari sutra itu di tengah ruangan yang luas ini. Kau terperangah, kembali dengan ekspresi lebih girang ketika menengok ke sisi timur kamar. Banyak sekali boneka chappy di sana, bahkan dengan gajimu di restauran tiap malam kau hanya mendapatkan beberapa dari koleksi boneka itu. Namun kini, boneka itu full-collection, bahkan yang terbaru yang harganya sangat mahal itu telah ada di rak khusus boneka itu.

Kau melepas tangan kekasihmu dan segera menghambur ke depan rak boneka. Kau sangat bersemangat hingga tak sadar jika tingkahmu yang melepas tiba-tiba tangan kekasihmu itu membuatnya sedikit tak suka.

Ia beranjak kearahmu yang terlihat mengangkat satu per satu boneka itu dan mengelus bulunya yang amat sangat lembut di kulitmu. Namun lagi, sebuah tangan kekar terulur dari arah sampingmu. Itu kekasihmu, ia membalikkan tubuhmu dan kau melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Semua ini untukku Ichigo?" kau bertanya persis seperti seorang gadis kecil. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padamu—ralat; bibirmu. Kau tahu ia menginginkan sebuah kecupan, maka kau hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera memejamkan matamu. Mengangkat sedikit dagumu ke arahnya dan sebuah sapuan lembut menyentuh bibirmu.

Kau menyukainya, ciuman itu membuatmu selalu ingin tersenyum, kau terlihat menginginkannya lagi, maka dengan cepat tanganmu terangkat menahan leher kekasihmu untuk tetap dalam posisi ini. Bibir yang menempel dengan kecupan kecil dari kalian berdua.

Pipimu terasa terbakar, namun itu tidak menghentikanmu untuk mendorong kepalamu untuk semakin mengecupnya. Hingga kau sedikit terperanjak kaget ketika kakimu tak lagi menginjak lantai. Kekasihmu membawamu, menjatuhkan kalian tepat ke atas ranjang besar di kamar ini dan di sana kau merasakan permainan itu berubah menjadi jauh lebih—liar.

Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutmu dan itu adalah pengalaman pertamamu seumur hidupmu. Terasa sesak untuk awalnya, namun segera kau merasa terbiasa begitu lidahnya mengajakmu ikut berdansa bersama lidahnya. Hal itu sedikit membuatmu terkekeh namun itu menggelitik di saat yang sama. Apalagi ketika tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh perutmu dengan tak tentu. Dia membuatmu semakin ingin mengecap bibirnya, seolah ingin menelannya agar rasa risih di dadamu teratasi.

Namun, ciuman basah itu terlepas. Ia mulai menjilati sudut bibirmu dimana saliva milik kalian berdua tumpah dan bergerak turun mengikuti aliran itu menuju lehermu.

"Umngh…" jilatan itu membuatmu melengkuh, bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang melandamu, yang jelas kau tahu itu rasanya menggelitik dan menarik minatmu untuk merasakan lebih.

"Ahh…" dan kau mendapatkannya. Ia menggigit lehermu, hingga rasa perih dan tak terdefinisi itu membuat tangan di belakang lehernya meremas surai oranyenya. Dan sekali lagi priamu itu menggigitmu layaknya seorang _vampire_ di film yang pernah kau tonton. Perih namun kau menyukainya.

Kini, kau merasakan ia menjilati bekas gigitannya dan lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatapmu. Matamu terlihat berair, sementara priamu itu. Ia terlihat berbeda, seolah aura panas tengah mengelilingi tiap tubuhnya.

Dengan polos kau bertanya kepadanya, apa kekasihmu itu baik-baik saja dan priamu itu menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirmu, mengecup kecil namun segera kau jauhkan bibirnya darimu.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyamu. Pria itu hanya terdiam dan menggeleng, namun kau mendesak agar ia menjawab. Dan, kaupun terdiam karena jawabannya.

"Kau… Rukia!" ia menjawabnya. Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuatnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja ini?

"Aku menginginkanmu… tapi aku tahu, ini belum saatnya." Ia tersenyum kepadamu, namun terlihat tersiksa. Kau terdiam, akhirnya setelah kata-katanya itu kau sadar apa maksud dari gelengan itu. Dia sungguh menginginkanmu, dia sedang tersiksa karenamu namun kau juga—ragu, akan memenuhi hal itu sekarang atau nanti.

Kau masih memandangnya, ia memilih menaruhkan kepalanya di dadamu seolah sedang menyimak bunyi di balik dadamu. Kau sendiri bergelut dengan kepalamu, memejamkan mata sejenak, menghela napas baru kemudian membuka matamu kembali.

"Lakukanlah…" Kau berucap getar, namun pria itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk memandangmu. Ia terdiam, tak bergerak di atas dirimu. Napasnya teratur, namun jantungnya yang berdetak cepat itu dapat kau rasakan.

Pria itu tidak tertidur seperti perkiraanmu. Maka kau mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapmu. Ia telah mengatakan tak perlu memaksakan diri, tapi hal yang tak pernah kau sangka akan kau lakukan, kau lakukan!

Kau menarik wajahnya ke arah dadamu, membuatmu memerah namun bibirmu memerintahkan dirinya untuk melakukannya sebelum kau berubah pikiran. Kekasihmu terkekeh, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyeringai kepadamu dan mengatakan jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu.

Dalam sekejap, kaos oblong yang kau kenakan terbagi dua. Ia merobeknya tepat di depan matamu, menampakkan bra hitam milikmu yang segera bernasib sama seperti kaosmu. Wajahmu semakin memerah, ketika bibirnya mendekati puncak dadamu. Mengulum dan memainkan daging tak bertulangnya di sana, membuatmu menghentakkan kepalamu ke belakang karena sensasi yang kau rasakan.

Bahkan kau sudah tak bisa berkata apapun ketika dengan mudah priamu menurunkan celana jeans pendekmu berikut dalamannya dan menyapu jemarinya ke tempat _privacy_mu itu. Kau melengkuh kencang. Gerakan jemari serta bibirnya menghapus kerasionalan pikiranmu, kau hanya bisa mendesah, memanggil namanya dengan sensual ketika suatu gejolak datang kepadamu. Gerakan tangannya kau himpit di antara kedua pahamu, namun itu semakin membuat kepalamu tak bisa berpikir jernih, kau merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tempat pribadimu itu, seperti tengah datang bulan namun itu membuatmu merasa lega.

Kekasihmu mengangkat jarinya dari milikmu, menjilati cairan-cairan bening keputihan di jarinya. Dalam benakmu kau berucap melarangnya, namun rasa lega itu rupanya membuatmu tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain meraup udara sebanyak yang kau bisa.

Kau melihat priamu beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja samping ranjang. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan, ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu—dan benar seperti itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan langsung membuatmu mengandung anaknya. Makanya, ia membutuhkan benda seperti balon berwarna ungu kelabu itu untuk pelindung. Kau hanya dapat tersenyum, mengangguk dengan semua yang ia ucapkan.

Kini, ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan dapat kau lihat sesuatu yang tak pernah kau lihat secara langsung sebelumnya, miliknya yang sudah ereksi itu, kau memerah sembari mengalihkan arah pandangmu sejenak ketika tangan priamu itu mulai memasang benda yang diambilnya tadi ke miliknya.

Ia lalu menindihmu, membalik wajahmu untuk ia kecup sementara tangannya bergerak mengangkat ke dua pahamu menekukkannya di antara kedua pahanya. Lidahnya menelusup ke dalam bibirmu ketika kau merasakan benda berujung tumpul mendekati lorong milikmu, perlahan masuk ketika bibirmu melantunkan pekikan dengan lidahnya sebagai peredam.

Airmatamu mengalir, namun itu segera tertebus dengan satu sentakan kuat di bawah dirimu sana. Miliknya tertanam erat, dengan liquid merah di sekitar milikmu dan miliknya. Sungguh, dialah priamu.

Ia membiasakan dirinya dalam dirimu, tanpa egois untuk segera bergerak. Dan untuk beberapa detik kau mulai memberi tanda padanya untuk memulai aksinya. Dia membuatmu terus meracau namanya diselingi desah yang ia katakan sexy itu.

Demi apapun, semua pujian itu membuatmu merasakan kaulah gadis—wanita—paling bahagia saat ini. Sentuhan pada setiap jengkal tubuhmu benar-benar menggelitik, perih, namun berbekas, membuat kepalamu beberapa kali tersentak di atas ranjang itu mencari sesuatu agar terpuaskan hingga pekikan kerasmu melantun, perasaan yang kau rasakan sebelumnya kembali kau rasakan, dan kali ini membuatmu sungguh ingin memejamkan matamu untuk tertidur ketika kau melihat priamu itu baru saja mendesah kenikmatan.

Ia menatapmu, ia mengucapkan masih belum cukup kepadamu, sedang kau sudah sangat lelah. Matamu sayu, kau tak tahu jika kekasihmu akan sangat terobsesi untuk melakukan lagi dan lagi kegiatan ini bersamamu. Ia telah mengganti pengamannya, sementara pengaman yang lain ia taruh ke meja di samping ranjang dan segera bergerak memasukimu ketika ia mengambil tempat tepat di belakang punggungmu yang tertidur miring. Ia mengangkat satu pahamu agar memudahkannya untuk terus menyodokmu dari belakang. Kau sudah tak sanggup berucap apapun selain mendesah, desah, dan desah. Bahkan namanya sudah sangat sulit kau ucapkan. Ia mengecup punggungmu, membuatmu segera memajukan dadamu dan menjepit miliknya dengan segera, hingga genjotan itu sudah tak bisa dikatan level medium lagi, ia mempercepatnya hingga kau sendiri mulai setengah tersadar melakukannya.

Kembali ia melengkuh keras, begitupun dirimu. Kau tertidur ketika pria itu masih terus melakukan hal yang sama padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau terbangun. Hari telah gelap dan hanya lampu tidur yang menyala di samping ranjangmu. Selimut bertengker manis di tubuhmu, ketika kau terbangun dan menyadari Ichigo tak di sampingmu. Kemana priamu itu? Kau bertanya sembari menelisik kamar yang senyap ini.

Kau mulai beranjak turun ketika rasa sakit di antara kedua selakanganmu menghentikan langkahmu sejenak. Kau membungkus tubuhmu dengan selimut baru kemudian bergerak mendekati ruangan diujung kamar, itu ruang gantimu. Kau masuk dan melihat baju apa yang dapat kau kenakan, namun baru saja membuka pintu itu kau mengerucutkan bibirmu, tak ada baju casual seperti yang kau harapkan. Hanya berbagai gaun lolita di sana, jujur kau merasa terlalu berlebihan untuk memakai baju sejenis ini, jadi kau menutup kembali ruang gantimu, bergerak menuju pintu berwarna original di dekatmu dan menarik gagangnya.

Cklek!

Kau terdiam, mencoba untuk dua-tiga kali dan tersadar jika kau dikunci. Kau panik dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Meneriaki nama kekasihmu berkali-kali seolah kau takut ditinggal sendirian, dan memang seperti itu seketika.

Kamar besar ini jadi terasa semakin besar, dan itu membuatmu ngeri untuk berada sendiri di sini. Kau terus memanggil nama kekasihmu sembari menggedor pintu, suaramu bergetar, dan pintu itupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok priamu dalam balutan kaos casual hitam dengan celana putih panjangnya terkejut menatapmu. Kau langsung menghambur kepelukannya, memeluk erat hingga membuatnya bertanya kenapa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kau menangis, menarik kaos priamu dan mencoba beranjak keluar dari pintu itu namun kekasihmu menahanmu tepat di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun, Rukia." kau tersentak, ini hanya perasaanmu atau kau merasakan bahwa dia memang sedang mengatakan bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh tak boleh meninggalkan kamar ini hanya untuk menginjak koridor yang siang tadi kau pijaki.

"Setidaknya, kau tidak akan kemanapun tanpaku!" Ia mengecup puncak kepalamu dan kembali menutup pintu itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Klek!

Ia menguncimu. Pria itu, sungguh mengurungmu di sini, dan kau tersadar… hidupmu takkan pernah sama lagi setelah kau menginjak rumah megah ini bersama pria yang kau cintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Maaf untuk ending yang aneh, soalnya aku bingung gimana caranya ngebuat sebuah prequel—mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama aku menulisnya. Oke moga ini memenuhi—setidaknya 10%-kepenasaranan kalian ama keadaan IR sebelum menjadi seperti di fic Possessive. Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk kegajeannya ya? Aku udah p'ringatin loh.. wkwkwk =D. Oh ya, disini usia Rukia baru 19 tahun sedang Ichigo, tahulah lima tahun lebih tua itu berapa usianya.. Ja!

Balas ripiu yang gag login:

**Uki-san**: Typo(s) emang kelemahan saya, *deep bow, soal tanda (*) itu sdah saya replace, kelupaan ternyata XP. Dan, hehehe, mungkin berminat punya pacar posesif, tapi klo dia sekece Ichigo #plakk. Makasih dah review, Uki-san! ^^

**Zircon: **thanks for review Zircon-san! S'tuju! anak Kurosaki Isshin itu sekece bapaknya, jadi biar selebay bapaknyapun tetep aja ada yang demen, XD hahaha ^^

**Angodess: **wah, makasih dah review ya! Gag nyangka ada yg terharu ama fic saya, moga fic ini bisa juga menghibur ^^

Well, jika berkenan silahkan direview! See you! =D

**Nara ^^**


End file.
